


Budding Romance

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Budding Love, Canon Universe, Comfort, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Major Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: Sasha and Armin start to spend more time together after the battle in Shiganshina. She (and everyone around her) start to realize that she might be falling in love with him.





	Budding Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, [Faye](http://sluttttysurveycorps.tumblr.com). I know it took a while writing this but I hope you like it!

She felt so emotionally exhausted after everything that had happened over the last couple of months. Things had become so complicated since her days as a cadet in the training corps. It hurt her to know that she’s had to harm other people, and that she’s had to attack people who she used to call good friends. It pained her even more to know that one of them had actually died in their last conflict. She had nothing but good memories of Bertolt, and was devastated to know he had been eaten. But however guilty she felt about that, she was glad that Armin was at least able to come out of it alive. He of all people didn’t deserve to die.

Sasha was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t even realized the light knocking on the door of her hospital room.

“-Oh! Come in!” She chimed, sitting herself up on the bed. She was still sore from the battle, but had been feeling much better after some good rest and medical treatment.

Armin was at the door and it was as if thinking about him had summoned him. He walked in with a cheerful smile and a basket of apples in his hand. “How are you feeling?” He asked as he set the food down on the table next to her bed.

“A little better,” Sasha said, smiling softly. She appreciated the apples although her appetite had been much smaller than usual. “How about you?”

Armin sat down in the chair across the room. “I feel good. It’s kind of strange, knowing I recovered from something so catastrophic in such a short period of time. This titan healing ability is something else…” He trailed off as he drew his attention to the floor. “I wonder if Eren had ever realized how unusually quick he recovered from all of his injuries during training.”

“You seem troubled about it,” Sasha asked, noticing the grimace on Armin’s face.

“I just…” Armin trailed off, gripping tightly at the fabric of his pants. “I wish that there had been another way. I wish that Bertolt and I could have talked things over and that I would have been able to understand him better.” His head sunk even lower, as if he were ashamed about what had happened despite it not being his fault. “I just wanted to listen to his side of the situation and see if we could come to an understanding so we wouldn’t have to fight each other anymore.”

“Armin,” Sasha said, bringing Armin’s attention back to her. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I just want to understand why it had to be me. Erwin was clearly the better candidate.” Armin’s expression was grim, and Sasha had wished he didn’t feel so terrible about the situation. Although she supposed it was something that couldn’t be helped. Two people had died in his place. She couldn’t even imagine the burden of guilt he was going through.

“You’re a brilliant guy,” Sasha said with a gentle smile. “You shouldn’t put too much pressure on yourself. You’re going to do just fine.”

“Thank you,” Armin replied as he stood up. “Well, I just wanted to give you something to snack on while you’re in here. I really should get back to Eren and Mikasa.” He smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. “You should get some more rest.”

“Sure,” Sasha replied softly. “Thank you for the apples.”

“Is everything okay?” Armin asked as his arms dropped to his side. “It’s not like you to not start digging into your food.”

Sasha chuckled softly. Armin wasn’t wrong after all. “Yeah, everything is…” She trailed off, knowing that her answer was a lie. “Just fine.” She finished with a forced smile.

“Okay,” Armin said. “Well, just know you can talk to me if anything is bothering you. I’ll see you around.” He left the room and closed the door behind him. Sasha appreciated the concern and she knew that she could voice anything she felt uneasy about to him. But for now, her feelings were something she wanted to keep to herself.

The apples looked delicious, but she simply wasn’t hungry.

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed and everything had seemingly returned to normal. The memorial left Sasha feeling a little shaken. Flocke’s criticisms of everyone’s reaction to the tense situation was a bit of a grounding reality check. And even though she had been unconscious for the entire thing, she knew that she would have stood on the sidelines while the others were hashing things out. It was an ugly situation overall. She was glad that she hadn’t been an active part in it, but it bothered her that it became a situation at all. No one should ever have to decide who lives or dies. That’s too much weight to hold.

Connie hadn’t been himself lately either, Sasha had noticed. And everyone else thought it odd that she and him weren’t acting like the jokesters everyone knew them to be. But how could they be like that anymore? They’d been through too much. They can never be the people they were before.

“Hey, Sasha!” Armin said as he ran toward her. Currently they were on the training grounds to work on their strength. Commander Hange had the Survey Corps to spar with among other for a couple of hours. Armin was supposed to be learning more about his new abilities, but it seems he was allowed to take a short break.

“Hey,” Sasha waved as he approached her. “What’s up?”

“I noticed you weren’t sparring with anyone,” Armin said as he was catching his breath. “Where’s Connie? You guys always spar together.”

“Oh,” Sasha replied, pointing across the training ground. “He’s sparring with Jean today. And Mikasa is with Eren, naturally. Flocke wasn’t feeling well today, so here I am!” She let out a bit of a nervous chuckle as she placed her hands on her hips. “Hopefully the commander won’t get too upset I’m not sparring with anyone right now.”

“We could spar together,” Armin suggested.

“No,” Sasha replied as she shook her head. “You’ve been doing training in your titan form, right? Rest a bit.”

“You’ve got to make sure you get all of your strength back too, you know,” Armin said. The concern on his face was obvious, and Sasha couldn’t help but wonder when he started to feel such concern for her. Had it always been there and she was just noticing it now? Or maybe he was just that in tune with other people he can sense that something is amiss. Whatever the case, she did actually appreciate him looking out for her. It was nice to know the support was there despite the withholding of her feelings.

“You’re probably right,” she replied. “But I’ll spar with Connie later, so don’t worry about it.” She balled up a fist and tapped Armin lightly on the shoulder with it. “Hey, how are you holding up anyway? I read the reports and I just… don’t even know what to say.”

“Oh, you mean about the curse?” Armin asked. “Well, thirteen years isn’t really that long, is it?” He chuckled like it didn’t bother him but Sasha didn’t buy into that for one second.

“Aren’t you scared?” She asked with a frown. “I’d be terrified if it had been me.”

“I won’t lie and say I’m okay with it,” Armin said. “But it can’t really be helped, can it?”

“There has to be a way to break that curse,” Sasha replied. “It’s just so unfair.”

“I can’t dwell on it,” Armin said, running his hand through his hair and tucking some behind his ear. “If I do, I won’t be able to concentrate on working on my skill as a titan, or putting my mind to good use where I can. We’re in a war. I can’t afford to think about myself, not really.”

Sasha’s brows furrowed as Armin said that. He’d always been the selfless type and she knew that. Still, it was disheartening to know that he had such little self-regard. “I guess… I don’t really know what to say to that,” she said, feeling at a loss to give him any supportive words.

“Don’t stress about it. We can only take things one day at a time, right?” Armin said with a smile on his face. Sasha admired how he looked so brave at that moment, despite the grim conversation. Honestly, she admired many things about him – his kindness and empathy, his willingness to learn and understand from his enemies, his selflessness and bravery. He really was something else, and it only shined more with each passing day. He was actually a pretty cool guy.

“You’re right,” she said, returning his smile. “You know, I’ll actually take up that offer on sparring.”

“Sure, but don’t think you need to take it easy on me.” Armin said, lifting his hands up in front of his face.

“Oh, I won’t,” Sasha smiled, raising her hands up as well. “You should be taking it easy on _me_. I’m not the one with cool regenerative powers, after all.”

Armin let out a laugh before they started swinging at each other.

* * *

 

Some more time had passed, and Sasha had finally found herself some time to be alone. She’d still been holding back her emotions, and was relieved to finally have some space to herself. Reflecting on Reiner and Bertolt’s betrayal, Bertolt’s death, Erwin’s death, Armin and Eren’s curse, Annie’s state of being and still trying to come to terms with the fact that she has killed another person… the water works were inevitable.

But even when she was by herself she held them back as much as possible. They were simple tears streaming slowly down her cheeks with a few sniffles. No sobbing, no massive outlet of the pain. She allowed herself just a small leak of emotion to relieve some of the weight in her chest and she knew she would have to return to the others shortly. And although she allowed herself this tiny bit of relief, the twisting knot in her chest never seemed to go away. She clutched onto it as she willed herself not to cry too much.

The snow had started coming in thick. One perk about the winter time as a certified soldier is that she no longer had to trudge through the difficult training in the mountains. Of course, as a soldier she wasn’t granted total rest, but it was nowhere near as dangerous and excruciating as it had been during her cadet years.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her scarf and allowed herself a moment to ensure the redness and puffiness of her eyes would fade by the time she met back with the others. Once she felt she had herself together again, she put up the hood of her coat and readied herself to go back out into the harshness of the winter winds. Today had been something fierce. The last time she remembered dealing with a storm this harsh had been when Historia, Ymir and Daz had gone missing during their training. 

She sighed and got ready to head out the door, but she heard the doorknob jiggling before she even had a chance to put her hand on it. Shocked about the sudden intrusion, she stepped back.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Sasha heard Armin shout as he quickly stepped inside of the cabin to take shelter from the storm. It was an abandoned cabin on the trail between the Survey Corps’ base and the nearest town. Armin closed the door and turned around, apparently not even noticing that Sasha was standing right in front of him.

Still looking down to the ground, he removed the hood from his head and shook his hair to loosen it up. When he finally focused his attention off the floor, he jumped back, startled to see another person in the cabin with him. “Sasha!” He shouted. “I didn’t even know you were here.” He put his palm to his chest, seemingly relieved that it was someone he knew and not someone dangerous.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” She said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. She couldn’t help but giggle quietly at his shock. “Are you going to or from town?” She asked.

“I was coming back from town,” Armin said as he loosened his scarf. “If I’d known that we’d get such a harsh blizzard today I would have run my errands yesterday.” He sat down on one of the rugged chairs in the main living area. “Don’t go back out there right now, it’s pretty bad.”

“Oh,” Sasha said, pulling the hood back from her head and settling into a chair close to Armin’s. “Hopefully it ends soon.”

“Hey, are you okay?” Armin asked. Sasha looked at him only to see concern on his face. Surely she looked normal by now, right? “You look like you’ve been crying.”

Welp. Cover blown.

“Oh it’s… It’s nothing,” she said, unsure if she was trying to convince Armin or convince herself. “The blizzard kind of had my eyes tearing up from the wind, don’t worry about it.”

She didn’t really have any time to think before she heard Armin’s chair screech against the floor and felt a pair of arms enveloping her where she sat.

“Sasha, I’m your friend,” he said as he gently held her close. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but I can tell you’ve been holding something back ever since we went to Shiganshina. Just let it out, already.”

“No, I…” Sasha said, clutching at Armin’s coat despite herself. “It’s not that, I just…”

“It’s just you and me here,” Armin said, giving a reassuring squeeze. “No one else needs to know.” And that was really all it took for Sasha to finally let out all of the emotions she’d been bottling up inside for these last couple of months. She let out a wail, clutching harder at Armin’s coat while the tears streamed down her face, dripping fast off of her chin.

“I didn’t know it would be this hard, Armin,” she said through choked sobs. “I didn’t know things would be this complicated. It was just supposed to be… titans.”

She felt a hand move from her back and start to caress her head instead. “I know,” Armin said. And those two words were oddly the most comforting things she’d heard in a while. “I know…”

Sasha continued to let everything out as her arms moved to wrap around Armin’s torso. She held onto him tightly like she’d die without him there. It wasn’t that she felt any particular emotion for him at the time, but he was there for her in that moment. He was there for her in a way that no one else had been. Granted, Connie had kept asking her if she was feeling okay, and seemed like he wanted to help her too. But she never wanted him to see her this vulnerable. But somehow with Armin, she felt like she was able to drop her guard. He was comfortable somehow in a way that no one else was.

They ended up staying that way for a while.

* * *

 

Another month had passed and Sasha had felt better after she was able to let her emotions go in the cabin. She started to feel more like herself again. Her appetite started to come back and she was feeling a little more like her usual, silly self.

She’d started spending more time with Armin since that day, although she hadn’t really realized it. He became comfortable in a similar way that Connie had been comfortable to her. Something felt a little different about it, however. She found herself studying his features from time to time, especially his blue eyes and his smile. Of course, it’s not like it really meant anything. It’s just that she was noticing more nice things about him she’d paid no mind to before.

Like the mischievous glint in his eye as he balled up a mound of snow to throw back at her after she’d hit him square in the back of the head. Of course, his aim wasn’t as good as hers, not by a long shot, and she was able to dodge the cold ball of snow he threw haphazardly toward her.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that!” She laughed as she tossed another snowball in his direction. He didn’t have any dodging skill whatsoever, and it amused her greatly. But he took it like a champ, trying and failing again to get her back.

“Well, not everyone grew up hunting prey like you, you know!” He giggled as he resigned himself to just physically topple her over into the snow instead. Of course, she wasn’t going to go down without taking him with her. She clutched at his coat as she lost her footing, and he toppled down along with her, landing roughly next to her.

“That wasn’t fair,” he said, pouting his lips a little.

It was… kind of cute.

“It’s a snowball fight, I think pushing me over is grounds enough to allow me to break the rules. You were already one step ahead of me,” she teased before sticking her tongue out at him.

She watched as he was about to respond to her, but they were quickly interrupted. “Sasha, Armin!” she heard Jean shouting as he was running over toward them. “Stop screwing around, the commander wants us.”

“Be right there!” Armin shouted before Sasha had the chance to say anything. Admittedly she felt bummed that they were interrupted. She was having some fun for the first time in a while. But she supposed it couldn’t be helped. Armin got himself up and extended a hand to help Sasha up from the ground. She grabbed a hold and he helped pull her up out of the snow.

She didn’t get her footing right away and Armin had to help steady her. She looked up to him, still kneeled over a bit as she found her stability. Did he always look so… handsome?

They shared a brief stare that was probably longer than it should be. Sasha found herself glancing back and forth between his eyes and his lips and he seemed intent on looking her in the eyes. She blushed upon that realization and finally turned away as she stood upright. “Well… we should get going, right?” She smiled nervously, facing away from him so he wouldn’t see her flustered cheeks.

“Y-yeah…” Armin said quietly. Sasha glanced back at him and he actually looked pretty flustered too. It was awkward, so she saw fit to try and shake that feeling by challenging him to a race back to the main building of headquarters. He played along, even though they both knew Sasha was the faster runner.

* * *

 

Winter had finally passed, and Commander Hange had been happy to announce that they had managed to clear out all of the titans on the island during that time. The territory within Wall Maria began its restoration and people started migrating back outside of Wall Rose.

The Survey Corps left the confines of the walls for the first time in 6 years and made it all the way to the ocean. It was only natural for them to stop there and explore the mass of water. Sasha and Connie started engaging in a splash contest that eventually resulted in them throwing Jean into the water with them.

Although she had been oblivious to the conversation a few feet away, once she, Connie and Jean had all settled down a bit, she noticed Armin looking a bit somber as Eren and Mikasa were walking back to the shore. He was holding something in his hand and looking out at the horizon.

“Hmm, I’m gonna go check on Armin for a sec,” she said, excusing herself from the others and making her way over to him. “What’s that?” She asked, genuinely curious about the item in his hands.

“I think I read once that this is a sea shell,” Armin replied, a faint smile spreading across his lips.

She studied it with its pinkish-yellow coloring. It had some spikes coming out if and looked kind of slimy. “Um, mind if I look at it?” She asked, reaching her hand out to grab the shell.

“Go ahead,” Armin said as she took the shell from his hands. She studied it, looking it over top to bottom, feeling the smoothness of it, taking in the shimmer that it gave off.

“It’s pretty cool,” she commented with a smile, handing it back over to Armin. The shell fell back into Armin’s hand and Sasha found herself placing one hand top of the shell and the other under Armin’s hand. “Holding up okay?” She asked, directing her focus onto his face.

“My dream was to see the ocean,” Armin said, looking up to meet Sasha’s eyes. She studied the deep blue in his, and noticed the sadness that was behind them. “It’s as amazing as I imagined it would be,” he started, directing his attention back onto the horizon. “But… well…” He trailed off as though he was hesitant to finish his statement.

“You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Sasha said, brushing a finger against Armin’s thumb before retreating her hands from his. It took a moment before she realized that she had touched him a bit more intimately than was warranted and felt her stomach fluttering. Hopefully he didn’t notice, that would be so embarrassing!

She looked back at the shore and noticed that the rest of the Survey Corps were gearing back up and getting on their horses. “Looks like we’re heading out,” she said. “Come on.”

Even though Sasha stayed closer with Connie and Armin stuck with Eren and Mikasa, she found herself fixated on him for much of the trip home. Her mind kept wandering to the way the ocean reflected off of his eyes and how the wind was blowing through his hair. He’s someone who’s been through a lot and always manages to try and find the positive and see the good in people. It was something she admired a lot and part of her wished she could be more like him.

“Just tell him you like him already,” Connie said, interrupting her thoughts.

“Eh!?” Sasha was quick to deny anything. “I don’t…! Don’t be silly, Connie. There’s nothing like that going on.” She found herself blushing as she looked him square in the face. “You’re wrong.”

Connie chuckled at her. “If you say so.”

* * *

 

Her anxiety was skyrocketing as Armin had started to fuse with his titan. Hange had been working with him very hard and it was evident that Armin had transformed too many times. She couldn’t understand how Hange allowed this to happen again after what happened to Eren, but she was determined to make quick work to end the situation.

She had propelled herself onto the nape of the Colossal Titan in order to help get Armin out of there. Eren and Mikasa weren’t too far behind her, ready to help get their best friend out.

Sasha’s hands were shaking as she carved away at the flesh while Mikasa worked to pull him out.

“Cut it off of his face!” Eren was shouting, trying to hold Armin’s head away from the titan’s body.

“Um… Okay!” Sasha said, her voice trembling as she started hacking away the flesh connecting Armin’s face to the titan. She let out a small scream as Armin’s body jerked quickly away from the connective tissue. Fortunately, his face hadn’t melted off completely the way that Eren’s had before, but a good half of it was in pretty bad shape.

“Armin, are you conscious?” Mikasa asked as she cradled his body. Sasha continued to slice off what pieces of tissue were still attached.

“No, he’s not! We need to get him down to Hange, now!” Eren shouted. Clearly, he was just as shaken as Sasha was feeling, judging by his frantic behavior. Fortunately, Mikasa was more poised and handled the situation calmly. Perhaps having dealt with this before helped her nerves. Sasha hadn’t been an active participant in Eren’s situation, though.

The three of them got Armin to Hange and helped get him to a resting spot inside a nearby cabin. She remembered that it had taken Eren a whole day to recover from this when it happened to him, so she assumed the same would apply to Armin.

Despite knowing that Eren and Mikasa weren’t going to leave Armin’s side, Sasha insisted on staying there with them.

A few hours had passed. Sasha had taken a small nap during that time, and when she woke up she saw that Eren had fallen asleep, leaning on Mikasa’s shoulder as she was reading.

“You’re awake,” she said as she closed her book. “You don’t have to stay here this whole time, you know.”

“I know, I’m just…” Sasha trailed off, trying to find the right word. “Just worried,” she finished, smiling softly. “He’s been there a lot for me too, so I’m just… returning the gesture.”

“You guys have been getting pretty close,” Mikasa said.

“Oh, it’s nothing!” Sasha chuckled nervously, rubbing her hand on the back of her head. “We just run into each other a bit more lately, that’s all!”

“He likes spending time with you. Talks about you a lot, actually,” Mikasa replied, setting her book down on the table beside her. She looked like she wanted to get more comfortable, but didn’t want to interfere with Eren’s comfort either. She always made sacrifices for Eren, after all. The way Sasha was sacrificing her time for Armin right now.

“He does?” She asked, genuinely curious.

Mikasa simply nodded but didn’t give Sasha any juicy details. Typical. “You should just tell him how you feel. He probably already has an idea.”

Sasha blushed and looked away. “We’re just friends. Besides, I could say the same for you about Eren.”

Mikasa’s reaction was similar to Sasha’s. She blushed and denied anything. “We’re family.”

“Yeah,” Sasha said simply. Mikasa opened her book back up and Sasha decided to focus her attention on Armin for a while longer. It suddenly felt a little awkward, but she didn’t want to leave his side.

* * *

 

After several hours, Armin finally woke up. He greeted everyone with a friendly smile and naturally he was fussed over immediately. Eren and Mikasa questioned how he was feeling and asked him if he needed anything. Sasha expressed how relieved she was that he was okay. Armin had insisted he needed a few minutes alone with Eren and Mikasa, so Sasha had left to get herself something to eat and grabbed him some soup to take back with her. When she came back, Armin insisted this time that Sasha stayed in the room while Eren and Mikasa go take care of their needs.

“So… you stayed here the whole time I was recovering, huh?” Armin asked with a sweet smile on his face.

Sasha set down his soup on a table beside him. “Um, well, I mean… I helped get you out and… I was just worried, is all.” Her stomach was fluttering and she was a nervous wreck. She kept telling herself that’s all there was to it, that there wasn’t any deeper meaning to this. She wasn’t compelled by anything but worry.

Armin sat up and faced her.

“You should keep resting,” Sasha insisted, trying to stand up so that she could direct him back down onto the bed.

“I feel fine, Sasha,” Armin said as he took a hold of her hands. She sat back down, looking away from his face. “Titan, remember?”

She smiled and looked up to him. It was true that he looked perfectly normal again. There was no steam rising from his body anymore and he looked like he’d gotten all the rest in the world. Bright-eyed and smiling like always.

“I was worried we were going to lose you for a minute there,” Sasha admitted, gripping onto Armin’s hands and rubbing a thumb across one of them.

“Sasha, why did you stay at my bedside this whole time?” Armin pried, returning Sasha’s gesture with a thumb rub of his own. “You didn’t have to, but you did.”

“I, uh…” She struggled to find the right words for it. Love was too strong of a word, like didn’t quite cut it either. This was deeper than the feelings of friendship but it wasn’t bully budded into something intimate yet either. But she couldn’t deny that she liked looking at his face, and hearing his voice, and feeling those hands touching hers. She swallowed her nerves down and tried to word things the best she could. “Armin… I think I might be… falling for you?”

Armin sighed and smiled at her, gripping her hands a little tighter. “That’s… good to hear, Sasha.” He bent his body forward a bit so that their foreheads were lightly touching. “Because I think I’m falling for you too.”

Sasha’s heart fluttered at the sound of those words and closed her eyes, anticipating Armin’s next move. Sparks were flying as she felt his lips brush against hers. She’d never been kissed before, and it was one of the most wonderful things she could imagine. She pressed back against his lips gently, and they kept stayed together for only a short moment before pulling away.

“Wow…” Sasha said breathlessly.

“Wow…” Armin replied, equally exasperated.

* * *

 

Sasha and Armin decided to keep their relationship low key the best they could. Their close friends obviously knew, but they did try to keep things out of earshot of the higher ups as they didn’t want it to interfere with anything or get in trouble. Although, they had a suspicion that Levi and Hange pretty much knew what was up.

A year had passed since they finally caved into their feelings. It was a good year for the Paradis military. They had made several advances in weaponry and technology and prepping to take on the rest of the world was going well. Armin and Eren had taken charge of protecting the island from invaders and in that time, they managed to secure a few enemy boats and obtain more information. Eren had started to grow apart from the rest of them, and it was worrying. Sasha had comforted Armin many times when he was feeling concerned for his long-time best friend. She could tell it was taking a toll on Mikasa as well.

Despite a whole year passing, the two of them weren’t able to make as much time for each other as they’d like because of all the hard work they’ve been under. What little moments they had they took in and cherished the best they could. But to be truly intimate and close with each other was something they starved for regularly.

Today was one of their first days off in a long while, and they decided to find somewhere secluded to spend time together. An old abandoned cabin on the outskirts of town. They’d picked some fresh vegetables and had a nice snack together, reminiscing about their days in training and talking about their concerns for the future. Sasha knew one thing… she wanted to keep Armin in her future as long as possible. It had been a year, which meant that Armin only had twelve left. It scared her, and she hoped that by that time, they would manage to find a way to put an end to the curse.

Armin didn’t deserve to die, and Sasha was scared of a future without him.

“Hey, whatever happens, everything is going to be fine, okay?” Armin said, trying to reassure her worries. The cabin didn’t have much for furniture but it did have a comfortable bed which they decided to camp out on. He took Sasha’s head and rested it against his chest, running his fingers through her hair. She had her arms wrapped around his torso, listening to his heartbeat.

“You still aren’t scared?” Sasha asked.

“Terrified,” Armin replied. “I don’t want to leave you.”

She gripped around him more tightly and nuzzled against his chest. “I love you, Armin.”

“Sasha,” Armin said, and she looked up to see his face. “Come here.”

She complied, shuffling her body so that she could meet his level. He nudged his head and Sasha understood that he wanted her closer. She moved in and they locked lips.

It was more sensual that she was used to. Armin began to caress the side of her face as he brought her in closer. They parted their lips, making room for their tongues to meet. Of course, it wasn’t the first time they’d kissed intimately like this, but they agreed not to get it go any further than that. But today felt different, and Sasha was kind of hoping that maybe, this time, they would.

They stayed like that for a while, a blend of deep and gentle kissing. Eventually Sasha had moved her hands away from Armin’s head and allowed them to explore further downward, rubbing gently on his chest, slowly inching the clothe upward to expose his skin. He pulled back, a little shocked at the air against his skin.

“Sasha, do you want to… are you… trying to…?”

She chucked at his inability to be straightforward on the topic. “I am… and I do.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.”

She threw a leg over so that she could straddle him. She felt a little awkward but there was solace in knowing that he was just as inexperienced as her. She wasn’t sure about going all the way, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t starved to explore him and experiment either. She pulled off her shirt, revealing her torso and her bra. She was a little embarrassed and could feel her cheeks flushing, but she smiled at Armin, pulling his shirt up to expose more of his skin. He got the message, and managed to shimmy it off. She rubbed her hands lightly up and down his chest and belly, feeling the smoothness of his skin and appreciating the mildly defined abs. Armin, too, began to rub his hands around her belly.

She desired his touch, so she moved her hands behind her to unlatch her bra and let it fall off in front of her. She moved it to the side of the bed and took hold of Armin’s hands, gently guiding them up to her breasts. He fondled them and squeezed gently and it drove her wild.

“Armin… it feels nice,” she said breathily, closing her eyes to appreciate the sensation more. She could feel him hardening between her legs, something else she’d never felt before, and it only made her want more sensation.

She bent back over so that they could kiss again, flesh pressed against flesh, groins starting to grind into each other. Their breathy moans started to fill the space in the air as they pressed against each other harder, Armin’s hands around Sasha’s waist to help direct her motions.

“Armin…” She sighed, her arousal increasing. “I want to feel you… Can I…?”

Armin took charge and flipped her over so that she was now on her back. He kissed her a few more times before pulling away. “You’re sure?” He asked, a hint of concern on his face.

“I mean… only if you want to. But I’m sure,” she replied confidently.

“Of course,” Armin said before he started unbuckling her pants. “I want to feel you, too.”

He slid the pants and her underwear down to reveal all of her. She had always been a little self-conscious of her body, but judging by the look on Armin’s face, he probably didn’t see a single flaw on her. Admittedly, it turned her on more.

She watched as Armin did away with his own pants, looking in awe as he exposed himself. She’d never seen a dick in person, and couldn’t help but to think it looked amazing. Of course, she had nothing to compare it to, but that didn’t matter. It was her first time, and it was with someone she loves, and if she was lucky, this is the only person she’ll ever share this experience with.

It was a little awkward as first times usually are. Armin positioned himself in between her legs. She felt exposed but so was he. There was nothing to be ashamed of. They loved each other.

She felt him rubbing against her before finally sliding in, and oh boy. It was simply amazing.

She gasped quietly, wrapping her arms around his torso to bring him in close.

“You okay?” Armin asked as he held his position.

“Great,” Sasha chuckled. “I’m great.”

He kissed her deeply as he started thrusting into her. It wasn’t anything spectacular overall, but it was intimate and sweet. They were one together in this moment and Sasha felt nothing but bliss. The air was filled with sweet moans and in this moment, there was no one else in the world besides them. This connection felt amazing, and Sasha didn’t want it to end.  

“I love you, Armin,” she said, gripping tightly on his back as she took in every sensation.

“I love you too, Sasha,” Armin said, leaning in to kiss her once more as they both approached their climax.

They stayed together for a short while after everything was said and done. Sasha ran her fingers through Armin’s sweaty hair and he rested against her soft breasts, kissing lightly at them.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Sasha laughed. Armin smiled and looked up to her.

“Me either.”

“Why didn’t we do it sooner?”

Armin leaned up to kiss her as he pulled out. Admittedly she hated the sudden emptiness. “We weren’t ready until now.”

She smiled as she looked up at him, taking in his flustered beauty. “Well, I’m glad we finally did this, then.”

“Me too.”

They held each other for a while longer, coming down from their high, relaxing and laughing together. Sasha had never imagined their relationship would ever come to this. She was scared to lose him, but glad that she had him now. The future was a dark and bleak place, but for now they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

She loved him, and he loved her.


End file.
